Growing Up
by no-role-model
Summary: Elliott Schuyler Tate. Growing up in SPD
1. Happy Birthday To Me

The window in my bedroom radiated the light from outside; I lay in bed staring up at my black painted ceiling. My room seemed different from the last time I visited my parents, like in some way shape or form, they cleaned it up. After years at the SPD academy I learned to keep my room clean, or clean enough to be able to see my floor.

My name is Elliott Schuyler Tate, named partially after my father Schuyler Tate. He was the famous Red Ranger after the battle against Grumm. My Mother wasn't as 'well known' she was just the mere Green Ranger; Emely Horowitz. I also have a little brother, his name is Ethan, and he's about 5 and the cutest little guy ever.

After my parents retired and I grew up, I joined SPD hoping to make it as far as a ranger. Hell. I wouldn't care if I was the Pink Ranger, I just wanted to be like my mother; the Green Ranger. Then fate came my way two months ago, I was asked to be the Red Ranger. Yes, Red Ranger. I didn't want to be like my father. He treated me like I wasn't his son, but when I got promoted he was all 'You're my favorite son'. Crap. I seriously think he forced Cruger to make me Red Ranger, because he wanted me to be just like him. The sad fact is I look so much like him, I'm like a mirror. The only thing that makes me me is my hair, I have my mother's black hair. Since my parents also had powers, you should know what that means...I have powers. Actually I have more then one power. I have no idea why though. My powers are Telekinesis and Creating Force-Fields, Just like my parents

Today's April 25th, my birthday, so I came home, just to celebrate my 19th birthday with my family.

--------

As I came out of my room, in front of me stood my little brother, holding up my father's old SPD morpher

"Stop! You're under SPD arrest!" He yelled holding up the morpher. His 3 ½ foot height made him have to point the morpher almost directly up at my 6 foot height.

"Oh No! Not the SPD Red Ranger, What am I going to do?" I said sarcastically, throwing my arms in the air.

"Yes, it's me SPD Red Ranger, and I'm going to kick your alien heinie!"

"Bring it!" I said as I picked him up off the floor.

"No, put me down, you can't kill the Red Ranger!"

I then Pulled up his shirt and blew a 'raspberry' on his stomach, causing him to have a giggle fit. "Stop it Elli!" he said between a giggle.

I did then put him back on to the hardwood floor. He then went running down stair, I followed him slowly.

"Good morning sun shine" my mother greeted me as I sat down at the kitchen table. "It's nice to see you wake up on time." I knew it was 11 am, but getting the sleep I needed makes a difference.

"I actually woke up an hour earlier than the time I was actually going to get up. You should be proud about that." I said trying to be witty.

"No, I'm just proud you're my son…Mr. Red Ranger" I really didn't want to tell her how cheesy she sounded, but I'm nice, so I just let her pinch my cheeks.

"So mama, what'd get me for my birthday? Anything that goes vroom-vroom starts with C and ends with AR?"

"You're going to have to ask your father about that."

I sighed the usual heavy teenager sigh. "Why." I said with a whiny voice.

"Because I said so, that's why." She took a seat across from me at the kitchen table. "What's with you and your father? You two have been separate from each other, not the Elli and Sky I used to know-"

"Mom, stop calling me Elli."

"I can call you what ever I want. The point is I remember when you two were inseparable."

"When was that? In your dreams?

"Elli, you're so close to being slapped." She sighed "It was when you were little; you probably don't remember it that much." She explained. "But, I do notice something…"

"What?"

"Not only do you look like your father, you also have his attitude."

"Sorry 'bout that?"

"Its okay honey" she got up from the chair. "Now go ask your father about your present." She then came over and patted me on the back.

I slowly got up from my chair and headed towards the living room, unknowing what death will come to me.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him as I leaned on the door frame.

"Hey!" He said getting up from the couch, "Ready for your gift?"

"Not at all." I said, extremely sarcastic…as I rubbed my palms together.

He told me to follow him, which I did, which led us straight towards the garage. Oh let it be a car, please, let it be a car.

He swung the door open.

A motorcycle……sweet a motorcycle! The thought of roarin' down the road in a supped up red Harley is…awesome!

I could feel my self flying through the air, ending up hugging my father. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I repeated over and over again.

"Let me guess…you like it?"

"Hell yeah." I said as I ran over to it. "This is awesome…better than a car"

Wait, am I getting along with my father? Do my eyes and ears deceive me?

"Great, you can drive it to work tomorrow." He said.


	2. Back to Work

Work. Bah. SPD would be great if we didn't have do stuff. When I said we, I meant the rest of 'A Squad'.

My best friend/roommate Adrian Mayer, who I've known almost all my life, made the Blue Ranger. Not only was he happy, but the rest of his family was. He's proud that he's the first one in his family to join SPD. He may not have super powers, but his strength is like outrageous.

Ethan Calhoun, he made The Green Ranger, he's actually Sydney Drew; the old Pink Ranger's son. According to Ethan the only reason she married his father is because of money. He maybe 5' 6" and short, but the attitude on this bugger is outstanding, His actual power is shape shifting, nothing out of the ordinary.

Ah, Evan Manx, well known as being Dr. Kat Manx's son. He's about 5' 11" and looks like his mother; cat ears, sharp canines. His 'power' is cat-like reflexes. Nothing too extraordinary.

Oh I almost forgot about the Pink Ranger. Her name is Polly Jensen. Lets just say she's not human. She'd probably look better as the blue ranger. She'd slap me if she heard me say that. Polly is a nice color of blue, it's not **blue**, and it's more of a light turquoise. She has the power of element manipulation. Adrian has a huge crush on her, unknowing she likes him back

"Ethan, get your arm off of me." Polly said as she tossed his arm off of her shoulder. "I don't like you like that." She continued to read her book. She was the only on sitting on the couch in the room.

"Oh, come on, can't I just take you out on one date?"

"Ethan, Polly said 'no'." I could feel myself cutting in on the conversation "I want to know who would date you anyway." I continued to play my pinball game in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, how was your birthday Elliott? Get anything good?" Polly asked putting her book down and changing the subject. "Like a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend…ha I wish" I laughed as I let the game end. "Sky got me a motorcycle."

"Sky got you a what?" Adrian said as he entered the room

"Your dad gave you a motorcycle, what kind?" Ethan said obviously interested now.

"It's a Harley" Evan said as he entered the room, "I saw you ride in on it this morning, pretty nice… I'd ride it, but red's not my color"

"Let me guess your dad is still doing the 'favorite son' thing" Adrian asked taking a seat across from Polly.

"That's my dad for you." I simply replied, unknowing of anything else to say. I know my father can be an asshole sometimes, but I can be nice when he gets me things. "I should've had him find me a girlfriend though." I joked, hoping someone laughed, even though no one did. God, my friends make me feel like an 'emo kid'.

"Rangers, there's a monster downtown." Kat's voice could be heard over the p.a. system.

"ready?" I ask.

"ready!" they replied

"SPD Emergency!" we replied in unison


	3. Regular Day

"You're under arrest!" I called, stepping forward. On the ground in front of me lay a hideous alien, it was big and purple with green spots, smoke rising off his chest. I held my SPD morpher in hand, and pressed the button on top, and it flipped open. The clock began to wind its hands, switching from a green 'O', to a red 'X', finally it ended on a red 'X'. "Guild as charged." I said aloud, the alien was then encased in a card. I walked over and picked it up. "Let's go back to base, I need some sleep."

According to my father, in the past years New Tech City has become a safe-haven, hardly anything attacks now-a-days. Sometimes we'll get a bank robber; sometimes it could be something big. But it's never an everyday battle.

--------

"So who was our battle against today?" Polly asked, we all stood in line, in the order of our colors.

"That was a Trynosicious, from the planet 'Gorge'." Kat replied, she was now a lot older, and was starting to look that way also.

"Wow, Gorge, what a name for a planet." Adrian remarked, making everyone laugh a little bit. Cruger, who stood on the other side of the command center, didn't think it was that funny. for as long as I've known that old dog, he only finds certain things funny, and Adrian's comment was not one of those things.

"Well you five did great...now, being the nice dog that I am I'll let you all have the day off." Cruger Said Aloud

Ha. Nice dog my ass.

We all looked at each other and headed towards our rooms, to change into our civilian clothes.

--------

"God, Adrian, can you at least keep **your** clothes in **your** closet?" I asked as I tossed, what I thought was a shirt, over to Adrian's side of the room.  
"Thank God, I was looking for that!" he said as he put on the 'shirt'.

"Wow, kinda disturbing...do you know if that's been washed?"

"Nope."

"Ew, I touched it!" I said sa I grabbed my hand, "the diease will spread, and I'll die!"

"Then It'll be my turn to be Red Ranger!" Adrian Joked.

"Over my dead body." I said as I threw a blue stuffed animal at Adrian "What is Mr. Giggles doing on my side of the room?"

Adrian picked up the animal and then threw it onto his bed. "That means he likes you."

That gave me a thought. " While we're on the subject of liking people, this would be a great oppritunity to ask out Polly."

"Why, She doesn't like me, hell i'll die when I go on a date with Polly."

There was a knock on the door, and it's right on time.

I hurrily threw on a pair of blue jeans and a dark red shirt. "It's Open." I said as Adrian sat on his bed to tie his light blue Hightop Classic Converses.

The doors slid open to reveal Polly in a black dress, a Corset in the middle. She wore her usual pink and black striped socks and her 'combat boots'.

"Well it looks like it's my time to leave, now you two kiddies don't do anything bad, remember this is my room too." I grabbed a pair of socks and my usual black shoes and made my way towards New Tech City's Famous Pizza Place


	4. Oh The Nerves

I took a seat in my usual back booth, same place I'd sit every week.

"Oh, Hey Elliott, same as usual?" said my _usual_ waitress, her name is Abigail Carson, been working in the pizzeria for almost a year now. Let's just say she's the only reason why I still eat there.

"Na..." I started, "how 'bout a sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese, I feel like eating normal today."

"Why? I liked watching Nick try to make your olive, pepper, sardine, pepperoni, cheese and pineapple pizza, I liked watching him get angry at it." She joked. "Anything else?"

"Well… I've always wanted to ask you this…." I'm sweating, oh god I'm nervous... "Would you…like to go…on a date…with me?" God I sounded stupid, what the hell was I think-

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer"

My eyes shot open, "Really?... Let's just say you're the first girl I asked out."

"But you've had Girlfriends."

Yeah…_had _girlfriends, the only reason they dated me is because I'm a power ranger."

"Sounds kind of depressing, if you ask me." She turned around and started to walk the other direction. She took the slip off the pad and put it on the counter; she then went to the window behind the counter. "Hey Nick, Elliott's eating normal, make a sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese…and make it a deep dish."

But deep dish costs more.

"I'm paying for the deep dish." She said, as if she was reading my mind.

Wait, maybe she has powers….wait, maybe I'm just going crazy. After about five minutes, Abigail came back with a fresh pizza.

"Here you go." She said as she put it down on the table and took a seat across from me. She then took the pizza cutter and began to slice it. "So, how's work?" she's starting the small talk.

"Great I guess. Nothing too special happening. No evil aliens trying to take over the world yet."

"Yet?"

"Well like what happen 20 years ago, it could happen again, just not with Grumm in charge."

Abigail just shook her head and laughed slightly. "Elliott, nothing like that is ever going to happen again." She took a slice of pizza and put it on her plate. "Why do you think it'll happen again?"

This world is unpredictable… "I don't know"

"This world _is_ unpredictable, but it's impossible"

I know I gave her a double take, she did just read my mind I know it. "Did you just read my mind?" I asked bluntly.

"I might've." She started to blush.

Wow… I'm kind of speechless at the moment. Unknowing what to say back to her.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked sincerely.

"No, not at all."

I finally got back to the delta base; it only took me about 3 minutes to get back. That motorcycle really does come in handy. I walked into my room to find Polly and Adrian… making out.

"Break it up kiddies, the parents are home." I joked causing them to break their 'concentration'.

"Oh hey Elliott didn't see you come in." Adrian said

"Yeah, it's almost impossible to make out with your eyes open." I took a seat on my bed. "So my matchmaking worked?"

They both nodded.

"You seen happy." Polly finally spoke. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Did Elli meet a girl?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god, you asked Abby out, didn't you?" Adrian said, the thought obviously sinking in to that miniscule brain of his.

"Yes, I asked Abby out… and she said yes." I then began to wiggle in my seat, obviously still happy I got the nerves to ask her out.

Now I question myself… Why am I acting like a fan girl? It's not like she's the lead singer of some rock band, But I could say she's hot enough to be in one.


	5. Date

**Arg another short chapter... but hey at least I'm updating it**

**And thanx to all those who have read and review, I blow kisses to y'all!**

**blows kisses**

* * *

Arg, first date jitters, and I do not like the feeling. Haven't been on a date in like ages, my last girlfriend was 'bout last August. Well, when you think about it, it wasn't that far back, right? Right?

* * *

I stood in front of the Carson home, and I'm standing there with my fist in the air, so close to knocking, but no, can't too nervous. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Well, hello there. You must be Elliott, right?" a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes stood in front of me.

"Y-y-yep." God, stop stuttering! Mental slaps to the brain.

"Well then, come in." she held the door open for me to enter.

The house looked like something out of a movie; it was so clean and tidy, didn't look anything like my house.

"Well, my name is Amelia, obviously Abby's mom, her dad; Bridge is in the kitchen making dinner." She took a seat on the love seat, I took a seat on the couch; its leather, couldn't help myself. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name's Elliott Tate, um… I'm a Power Ranger." Wasn't 100 sure if I should have told her that though.

"Oh, so Abby's going with a power ranger?" Her father leaned on the door frame of the entrance way. "I used to be one myself… What's your color?"

"Red."

"Abby's protected right?"

"Brought my morpher, just in case." I said with a slight laugh, a nervous laugh

"You know you're just like your father." he said bluntly

My head shot up to look at Bridge. "How do you know my dad?"

"Worked with him. He was red when I was blue; we were room-mates and everything, got along pretty good, but he has some moment where I would've kicked his ass."

"DAD!" Abigail said from the top of the stairs. "Stop interrogating him."

"At least we didn't bring out the nude baby pictures" Her mother joked, cause me to laugh… just a bit, nothing too big.

"Well then, you two should be gone."

Abigail rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, almost pulling me out of the house.

We got out to my car, that I barrowed from my mother, and climbed in.

"Sorry about my dad, he can be a bit weird."

"Oh, it's okay." I said as I began to back out of the driveway. "He's not that weird… just different." I began to drive down the street. "So where do you want to go eat, anything special?"

"I knew you were nervous, I could feel your energy from miles away." She said bluntly, but then responded: "Movie?"

"I was not that nervous!" I said protecting my dignity.

"Yes you were, I'm a psychic, and I know how you feel."

I rolled my eyes, then went back to the subject I wanted to talk about. "Any specific movie?"

"Horror!" Abby replied tossing her hands in the air. "Oh, and make sure you get buttery-" she wiggled her fingers in front of her mouth, "-popcorn. I love the butter."

I couldn't help but, smile.

She makes me smile.


	6. Holy Crap!

_Yeah, I know it's not a big update, but it's something... It's only been 3 years since I updated. And I'm going to promise to do more._

_and thank you to all those who reviewed and such, thank you!_

* * *

I've got to say one thing... the movie sucked. I think Abby liked it though, but she seems like that kind of person who likes the b-class horror.

"...And then, when he took the tire iron to the guys head, that was freaking awesome." She said as we exited the theater. "Thanks for the popcorn by the way"

The popcorn I didn't eat cause I didn't want to go into diabetic shock there was so much butter on it. "You're welcome. So do you think it's time to take you home yet?"

She shrugged "Yeah, Sure. Dad would probably be waiting for me in the living room if I showed up late."

I almost wanted to lean over and kiss her. I didn't. We climbed into the car and took her home.

* * *

"Sooooo, how'd it go?" Adrian asked as I walked into our room. I was almost surprised to not see Polly there.

"It went good, movie sucked though" I kicked my shoes off into my closet. And started to change out of my clothes into my pajamas pants.

"Which one did you see?" He was already snuggling with Mr. Giggles in bed.

" 'The Mechanic from Hell'." I laughed; even the title sounds horrible.

"Yeah, that movie does suck." He rolled over; "so when you're done, turn off the lights will ya?"

"Sure thing." I said as I finished changing, turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

-beep-beep-woop-woop-

Stupid wake-up calls

"A-squad, please report to the Command Center immediately, A-squad..."

I quickly tossed on a shirt and ran to it. What the hell is going on?

Slowly but surely, we were all on the main floor... still in our pajamas, and met by Cruger.

"Rangers, I've called you here, because we have recently had an emergency." He was pacing, it wasn't always something good when he paces. "A convict has escaped."

"What? How is that even possible?" I spoke up.

"We think goon has stolen the card, and is going to try and get him out." He explained

"Who do you mean by 'he'?"

"Grumm, someone is trying to free Grumm, and we've got to find him before all hell breaks loose."

I knew my jaw dropped. It must have crashed to the floor, cause I know I couldn't believe my ears.

"So I need you guys to change and suit-up. Get in your Delta Runners and patrol the city, talk to any one and find out who did this."

We all saulted "Yes, Sir." And went back to our rooms.

Holy crap, I hope we can do this.


End file.
